Guiomar (For Dummies)
Summary For those that are not as intelligent and simply cannot understand Guiomar's profile. This is also considered his joke version. Real Profile is here and is in WIP http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Guiomar_(A_World_Without_Grace) Backstory Part 1: A World Without Grace Guiomar finds a book that says God will destroy the world for their sins and Guiomar panics. He tries to tell the world to get away from their sins, but the demons put him in a position where he can only get to the humans by sinning himself. He chooses the sin as part of "The lesser of two evils" and everyone calls him a Hippocratic, no one listens to him. He still kills most of the demons anyway. Then everyone dies. Did I mention that Guiomar decided he does not like to ever have any fun again, or to ever feel emotions AT ALL after this. Part 2: Project X Zone With his universe dead, Guiomar teams up with all the other heroes to save the other universes. Only he does not like the way they think, so he keeps fighting the heros because Guiomar is right and they are wrong. Megaman explains to him that the only reason they are able to do, what they do, without problems, is because of forgiveness. Guiomar changes, but then a demon named LUST notices and shoots a blast at Guiomar to forget everything Megaman just told him. LUST also dies. Part 3: Undertale Guiomar tries to kill SATAN, but SATAN banishes him underground. Flowey shows him that he can become god as he pleases. Giuomar doesn't believe him. Guiomar goes around killing all the monsters in the underground in the name of self defense. He says he did what he did, because sparing the monsters would mean he is more likely to die, and thus not save the humans. When fighting Omega Flowey, Flowey forces DETERMINATION out of Guiomar so Flowey could take the power from him. Flowey fails and Guiomar escapes the underground. Frisk sees the horror and resets after Guiomar leaves. Part 4: Shin Megami Tensai Guiomar still sees God's (Both the SMT God and the God of his own universe) as with evil intentions. Guiomar wants to kill God to prevent everyone in this universe from going to Hell. He uses the DETERMINATION from flowey to do it. But then YHVH comes up and teaches Guiomar about forgiveness once again. Guiomar wants a world with forgiveness and YHVH stops being a tyrant to fulfill Guiomar's wishes. SATAN also dies. Epilogue Everyone learns about Guiomar's story. Guiomar sees Asriel fighting with Frisk, and after the battle, Guiomar tells Frisk that it was not his DETERMINATION that won, but God's strength (YHVH). Then he goes back to his own universe and uses YHVH's strength to kill the God of his own universe because that God refused forgiveness. A man named Grace comes and thanks Guiomar for freeing him. Grace tells Guiomar that the strength to fight the demons came from not Guiomar's self, but himself (Grace) instead. Grace shows forgiveness across all the multiverse. But he still sends those to hell who do not accept the forgiveness. THE END. Personality Guiomar fears everything, but mostly sin. So he takes no chances regarding sin. He also believes he his limited, so he only goes up to his limits. So he preaches to everyone "Get out of your sin!" because he fears God(both God's) will take them to Hell. He also kills in Self Defense, Because he fears dying. But then he learns about DETERMINATION, and believes he can do everything. So then he tries to kill God (YHVH), because he fears his power and punishment to Hell. Then he learns about RESET'ing, so he does not fear dying. But then he learns about God's(YHVH) forgiveness, so he likes God(YHVH) now and does not FEAR anymore at all because he has YHVH's power. He then kills the other God as his only fear left. Powers and Stats Tier: Same tier as Opponent Name: Guiomar Origin: A World without Grace Gender: Male Age: Young Adult Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: '''He can '''FIGHT, ACT, SPARE, use an ITEM, RESET, has Superhuman Characteristics, DETERMINATION, can Switch between SOUL's, hurt intangible beings, and can use all sorts of Elemental Manipulation. Attack Potency: Same as Opponent Speed: Same as Opponent Lifting Strength: Same as Opponent Striking Strength: Same as Opponent Durability: Same as Opponent Stamina: Near Immeasurable Range: Extremely High Standard Equipment: Sword, Buster, Reflecting-Counter Combo Shield, Bird, and Sub-tanks '''Intelligence: '''Genius (At least considered that by SOME others) '''Weaknesses: '''Certain words or Emotional input can catch him off Guard. Category:Undertale Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Project X Zone Category:Megaverse Category:A World Without Grace Category:Swordsman Category:Weapon Masters Category:Very Smart Category:Very Very Smart Category:Flight Category:Flight Users Category:Wall jump Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Multiverse Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Emotionless Beings Category:WIP Category:UNDER MASSIVE REVISION Category:Anti-Pacifists Category:Characters Category:KILLING INTENT Category:Lived as Alex Did Category:DETERMINATION Category:Tier ???